Leather and Cleavage
by Diablo kades
Summary: Idea inspired by a line in an angstbot fic literally at least a year ago. I cant actually remember the story but the line was "When your wardrobe is comprised of leather and cleavage sometimes your maidservant looks like she wants to eat you for dinner...and sometimes you let her". The tag says dubcon, its actually really mild because well, you'll see but its tagged incase that is


"When your wardrobe is comprised primarily of leather and cleavage, sometimes your maidservant looks at you like she wants to eat you for dinner…and sometimes you let her."

A/N: So following a very long and unexpected hiatus from fanfiction due to life and other stuff I've decided its about time I get back into writing so I have trawled through my computer and unearthed folders of half written stories. Here is the first half of what will hopefully be the motivational kick in the ass I need to start again.

Its also my first published foray into the swanqueen fandom (a pairing I have shipped from the start of season 1) so be kind guys.

Part 2 should/will be up tomorrow. :)

* * *

Regina burst into her chambers with a growl, flinging open both great oak doors with a flick of her wrist. Magical sparks ricocheted up the wall and the queens eyes flashed violently purple as her roiling magic fed from her enraged emotions. Those utter _morons_ who served on her council had severely tested her patience today. It had been a day of bickering, backstabbing and political bluster and now she'd had enough- more than enough. Lord Trevinus was lucky his head wasn't impaled upon a spike above the castle's portcullis-had that pathetic _worm_ attempted to entice her, _The Evil Queen_ , to his bedchamber one more time, then _nothing_ would have stopped her making that image a reality.

She moved to the balcony overlooking the forest. Hands clenching tightly on the cold metal railing as she shut her eyes and tried to will away the tension still tightly coiled inside. She had to focus on her next move, Snow White had once again escaped and this time with her peasant prince in tow. Her carefully laid out plan destroyed by her huntsman's conscience. Her lips curled in a sadistic smirk-he would be punished. _Severely_. A sudden crash resonated from her bedchamber. She stalked through, her anger flaring again, the magic stirring within her, lips already twisted in a vicious snarl ready to destroy the inbred cretin who had dared to disturb her solace.

* * *

Emma slipped into the queen's bedchamber as quietly as she was able, the queen was still entertaining the kingdoms lords in the council chamber so she would just have time to turn down the queen's bed and refill the wash basin beside her bed. She had barely been there a moment before she stumbled on the edge of the bear skinned rug besides the giant four poster bed that dominated the room, landing with a cry as her shoulder collided harshly with the floor.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" The queen's voice rang out, echoing around the room and Emma's head shot up in shock. A bolt of fear and arousal shot through Emma at the sight before her. Her mouth suddenly dry as the explanation that had been about to fall from her lips froze at the back of her throat and her knees weakened. There was the queen, still in her court attire, a clinging outfit designed to entice and terrify anyone who dared glance her way. Her cleavage clearly on display

"My gods…" Her voice cracked, barely above an awed whisper as her brain tried to recover from its sudden paralysis. She smiled weakly, stumbling a few steps round the end of the bed to stand in full sight of the queen before a cruel voice rang out halting her in her tracks.

"Stop. That's close enough, Girl." She froze again, looking up and feeling her legs weaken once more.

"Your Majest-" a raised hand stopped her.

"No. You are only to refer to me as _My Queen._ Do you understand me, _Girl_?" the emphasis on the lowly title the queen had given her caused a sudden surge of anger to well up inside of Emma but she stayed silent, not daring to risk the wrath of the queen, offering only a dumbstruck nod at the woman's words.

"Good."

The word rang out, echoing around the bedchamber. Regina stepped forwards closer to the serving girl by just one step. The red, tailored over-coat flaring at the movement revealing clinging black leather trousers that moulded perfectly to her skin. The inlaid decorative corset perfectly displaying the brunette queens ample cleavage. Emma swallowed. Hard.

"Now- _Kneel_ before your Queen"

Emma didn't even think twice before she dropped to the floor. Kneeling at the feet of the woman she was duty bound to serve. Her brain still stunned at the sight before her. The Dark Queen, her hair drawn back, the almost spiky flicks of the loose tendrils making her seem even more wild and untameable; her darkened makeup throwing her eyes and mouth into sharp relief. _This_ was the _Queen._ The woman she was sworn to serve from now until her death, and now, she was the only person Emma had ever knelt before and actually wanted to worship.

Regina glanced down amused at how easily the woman before her had surrendered. She'd seen the sudden surge of anger, the careful swallowing down of her rage and now…now the blonde was staring at her like a starving man at a feast…

A smirk curled her lips.

The servant girl was pretty enough she supposed, and she could use a distraction from the dim-witted imbeciles of nobility she had been burdened with all day.

"Do you like what you see, Girl?" She smirked inwardly as the blonde visibly jumped, startled to have been caught staring at the Queen.

"Um…" The girl blushed furiously, bowed her head and stared intently at the queen's feet. "I beg your pardon My Queen, I did not mean to offend- I simply…" The queen clicked her fingers, silencing the blonde with a sudden display of magic.

"No. That's not the answer to the question I asked- _think_ before you speak, Girl." Regina waved her hand again, relaxing the spell.

Emma hesitated-the queen wasn't known for her forgiveness or her tolerance-the only option left to her was honesty. She shut her eyes preparing for the wrath of the monarch,

"Yes, My Queen."

This time Regina didn't even try to hide the smirk that graced her lips.

"Good,"

Emma couldn't help it, her head whipped up, staring at the queen, her face a picture of confusion. The dark queen arched an elegant eyebrow as she finally drawled out, "It will make things much simpler my dear."

The queen smiled a predatory grin and stepped towards the young maidservant, gesturing for her to stand, watching as she did so but pleased as the girl held her ground yet bowed her head once again in submission. Regina's hand twitched with the need to claim what had so willingly been offered but she restrained herself. She wanted the girl to truly realise what was about to happen. She wanted to torture them both with the sweet temptation.

Stood this close, sharing the same air, Regina could see Emma begin to tremble slightly-from fear or anticipation she didn't know-but she wasn't going to deny herself any longer. With a low growl she pulled Emma flush against her, capturing her lips in a rough, plundering kiss, taking the young girls mouth as she planned to take her body in the _very_ near future. She pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth, taking, dominating, building herself up and ensuring she left an impression-staking her claim, making this girl hers for life.

Emma moaned uncontrollably into her mouth as Regina bit at her lower lip, tangling long fingers into tousled blonde curls and tugging. Oh yes, Regina thought to herself, this girl was definitely hers.

She pulled back smirking as she took in the girl's flushed cheeks and uneven breaths before diving back in again, fingers twisting, pulling her closer, tongue ensnaring Emma's again, drawing the girl back into a searing kiss. Regina revelled in this, the power, the feel of the girl pressed against her-this was what she had been craving, the feeling she needed. Sex was by far her preferred way of releasing her pent up frustrations and so far this girl was proving to be the willing submissive partner she craved. Her all too pliant huntsman just wasn't the same. Emma whimpered again- with the dark queen pressed against her, the sharp edges of the queen's corset pressing into her breasts-she couldn't help it. The queen tasted of cinnamon and danger, the heady scent of her magic still clinging to the air surrounding them making her head spin at the sensory overload. She pressed back against the queen, one hand moving to clutch desperately at the queen's waist to stop herself from falling under the onslaught of the other woman's lips, trying to entice the queen to act again. Regina stopped, pulling away, a dangerous smirk playing about her mouth. This was going to be fun.

"You don't get to touch until I say, do you understand?" Emma pulled her hand back, a guilty look crossing her face as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, My Queen." A strange wave of affection surged unbidden within the queen but she pushed it away, squashing it down with a layer of lust and indifference.

"What's your name, Girl?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

Regina couldn't help it-this was just too perfect-and she laughed despite herself.

Emma looked up, confusion and embarrassment warring across her face. "My Queen?"

Regina stepped away, her trademark smirk firmly in place as she circled the young girl slowly.

"Did you know that by law, all swans are the property of the crown? Of the Queen?" She watched, satisfied, as the servant swallowed, a shiver rippling down the young girl's spine. "Come, my little Swan, show your Queen how badly you want to be owned."

* * *

Emma trembled as the queen's words rippled through her, making her breath hitch and heat pool low in her stomach. She looked up catching the Queen's eye, meeting the daring smirk playing about the other woman's lips in a silent challenge with a seductive grin of her own. Inside, Emma was a trembling mess of fear and arousal but to entice a woman as powerful as this she needed to show confidence. With only slightly shaking hands she reached up to pull on the ties holding her dress to her body and tugged until the gown had slipped from her shoulders to pool about her on the floor; her body on display before the Queen. She watched as the other womans eyes darkened as they raked up and down her naked form. Emma smirked, satisfied, and stepped towards her Queen on light feet, a sway of her hips accentuating her curves, the Queens eyes tracing her movements.

Regina's lips were still curved in her slightly mocking smirk as if she were waiting to see what the girl would do next. Stepping close so their breaths mingled Emma looked directly into the brunette's eyes matching her smirk with her own grin, filled with a confidence she was only just beginning to feel.

"My Queen?" Emma's hand reached up to caress the queens waist, tracing the clinging leather as she pressed herself against the queen once more, searching for the ties that hid the other woman's body from view.

Regina clenched her fists feeling her body flush with heat and need. The need to claim, take and _consume_ this girl before her. She wanted to own her, to use her up and ruin her for anybody else. She didn't hesitate, a flick of her wrist and the girl disappeared and re-materialised on the bed, her arms tied above her head with simple strips of black silk.

Emma yelped as she felt herself yanked away from the queen, an unfamiliar sensation of falling, terrifying until she felt fur's caressing her skin and the queen's intoxicating scent filled her world.

It took Emma a moment to process what was happening, the only thing she was aware of was the coolness of the air against her skin, the scent of the Queen surrounding her and the prickling sensation of eyes surveying her body.

Regina stepped closer the bed, a flick of her wrists discarding of her own clothing, not even breaking stride as she climbed onto the bed, dragging herself up the servant girl's body, chuckling as she felt the girl gasp at the contact and she straddled her waist.

"My beautiful little swan...whatever should I do with you..?"

Emma's lips curled into a smile as she tugged at the bonds holding her and a small chuckle escaped her.

"From the looks of it Your Majesty you already have me completely at your mercy so surely you must have some plans."

The queen threw back her head and laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that resonated through Emma fuelling the arousal that was thrumming through her veins.

"Indeed I do." She leaned down, pressing her lips close to the young girls ear.

"I'm going to make you _scream_."


End file.
